Nightmare
by FallenStarof96
Summary: Percy and Annabeth return after failed mission to bring back a young demigod. Percy always blames himself and that leads to nightmares that only Annabeth can prevent. One-Shot.


The last quest had been too much for the teens to handle. Normally a satyr would go to claim a child of the gods but with the gods claiming all of their children now there were too many for the satyrs to keep up with and guard effectively. Now Camp Half-Blood sent older campers to bring the particularly troublesome newly claimed half-bloods back to camp safely. Usually it worked, a few scrapes and bruised, a cut maybe, but that wasn't the case this time. This time Annabeth and Percy returned without a new camped, just bloodstains and ripped clothes. No one questioned the two solemn figures as they made their way to the big house. Dionysus wouldn't be as kind but he had to be notified. Only a few minutes later the two were seen parting ways just outside the Athena cabin; Annabeth went inside and left Percy to walk back to his cabin alone.

Annabeth stepped inside her mother's cabin, closing the door softly. She let out a long held in sigh, sliding down against the door. Once she was on the ground, her knees pulled up against her chest, she yanked her hair out of its pony tail, letting the frizzy, tangled knots free. She couldn't get the look of disappointment on Chiron's face when they reported their failed quest. They weren't the first to come back with bad news, things happened and mistakes were made, it was nothing new. But Percy and Annabeth were two of the best camp had to offer. They'd known about the danger involved, that's why they were the ones sent, but even they couldn't bring the brilliant son of Apollo back safely.

They'd been so close too, only miles away from camp when the Chimera caught up with the three demi-gods. One moment Percy and the boy, Jared, were far ahead, Percy dragging the much shorter ten year old by the wrist as they ran. The next moment Annabeth heard a crashing behind her, a force hit her from behind, her invisibility cap was on so the creature didn't stop to kill her, just kept chasing the boys. Annabeth had a few large gashes in her arm where the beast's claws had hit her, and blacked out for the few minutes. When she woke up the monster was gone, its ashes still blew in the slight breeze but she couldn't find Percy or Jared. Panic gripped her before she spotted Percy's dark hair standing out against the forest back drop. He was kneeling down, the rest of his body hidden by the tree.

By the time she reached him it was too late, she wouldn't have been able to help anyway. Jared had been a sick kid, he was very small for his age with stick-like limbs. The boys eyes were still open, his once vibrant blue eyes had dimmed. She didn't know what happened, the outcome wouldn't change, she merely put a hand on Percy's shoulder and watched in silence as he reached forward and closed Jared's eyes; within moments Jared's body transformed into laurel tree, standing just a few feet tall. It was a sign from Apollo, honoring the son he'd lost. Percy and Annabeth left the few things Jared had brought with him, a folded up picture of the boy's mother and sisters and a book with pages worn from over use. They left the items propped up against the tree and started on the long quiet walk back to camp.

Shaking the scene from her mind Annabeth stood up, yanking various articles of clothes off as she made her way to the bathroom. She took a bite of ambrosia before stepping into the steaming shower. The cuts on her shoulder healed quickly but stung at the heat of the water. But it still felt good to rinse the dirt and grime from her body, the water rushing through her golden locks. Getting out she dried off with a soft, clean towel before changing into a camp half-blood t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She tugged a brush through her hair before pulling the long strands back into a low pony tail. She pulled on some sneakers and left the cabin to check on Percy. She was worried how he'd hold up; he blamed himself for Jared's death. He never voiced his belief but she knew; it was just how he was. He'd watched the boy die, and would shoulder any guilt and blame that fell on their mission.

When she reached the cabin she noted the stillness all around it, usually she could hear him, and sometimes Tyson, moving around or at least playing music, but this was just dead silence. Silently sending a thank you to Poseidon for allowing her to enter his cabin she pushed open the door and stepped inside. It was surprisingly clean, Tyson must have stopped by recently, and smelt like the beach and sea. Annabeth scanned to room; almost missing Percy's slumped over form on his bed. With a closer look she noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest. His hair was still damp and he was dressed similarly to her, camp shirt and jeans. He was curled on his side, his head nearly falling off the edge of his bed, as he slept. She sat on the edge of his bed, running her fingers through his dark, wet hair. She was completely content to sit there, her eyes actually slid shut as she leaned against the wall at the head of his bed.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep for but she was nearly thrown on the floor be some unseen force. Percy was having a nightmare, and his unconscious body was thrashing on the bed, face contorted into a grimace. She frowned, troubled by the fact that he was unable to rest peacefully. As he turned his back towards her she found enough space to swing her legs up on the bed. She leaned against the wall and rubbed Percy's shoulder and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm him down. He stilled for a moment and Annabeth thought his nightmare was over.

A second later he shifted again, turning the lay his face in her lap while his arms wrapped around her slim legs. She rubbed his back in soothing circles and he stilled, the pained look on his face fading away into a peaceful smile. A small smile found its way onto Annabeth's face as she watched him calm down for the nightmare. She felt him squeeze her legs a little tighter and shift his head a bit before stilling completely. He looked so content, much like she felt right about now. The two feel asleep there.

Hours later, spurred by Annabeth's worrying siblings, Grover wandered into the Poseidon cabin to ask Percy if he'd seen her. He stopped before he woke them up, slipping silently out the door to inform the younger children of Athena that their older sister was just taking a nap in the less crowded cabin. That seemed to please the campers and they dispersed to do their own thing, Grover also left, finding something to do until his two best friends woke up from their much deserved nap. He'd heard what had happened and knew that they'd eventually need someone to talk to.


End file.
